


ta keyo urbre athaw ay

by lilhuedryad



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhuedryad/pseuds/lilhuedryad
Summary: Съеби отсюда, ради Бога.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	ta keyo urbre athaw ay

**Author's Note:**

> Не знаю, что это.

Этот город для грустных. Этот город дружелюбный, но свали нахуй отсюда и, пожалуйста, просто перестань плакать, Джош. 

Он чувствует себя таким плохим, что всем вокруг пиздец, он чувствует себя проёбом Вселенной, родителей. Джош очень плохой парень. Он курит там, где курить нельзя, он ругается и дерзит. 

Слёзы катятся по его щекам, кровь из носа капает на грязную футболку и ледяной кафель. В ванной холодно, вода не льётся. Тихо. Тайлер вытирает кровь с лица своего ( _парня_?) приятеля и дымит сигаретой прямо ему в лицо, заставляя морщиться. 

— Детка, ты будешь в порядке, — говорит он, поглаживая холодную кожу на плече. И Джош не верит этим приторным и тихим словам, которые сползают с влажных губ и, блять, пытаются сделать Джоша счастливым. 

Просто перестань. 

**Многие скажут, что жизнь, скорее всего, в мелочах.**

Джош снова у Тайлера дома. Он снова свалил из дома, соврав родителям, что идёт на ночь к однокласснику. 

— Как сделать так, чтобы жизнь закончилась быстрее? — руки Джоша пропахли табаком. Он курит, курит, курит, он всё ещё думает, что он мудак, живущий на заправке, пытающийся вызвать у себя рак. Глупый подросток, чьи мечты потерпели крушение в слишком взрослой и страшной жизни. 

— Просто слушай музыку, чувак, тогда и моргнуть не успеешь, как время закончится, — Тайлер двигается ближе к Джошу и позволяет себе, о, Боже, положить руку на его коленку. 

Джош не помнит, когда его жизнь пошла под откос, но он всё ещё одержим Тайлером. Он всё ещё тот влюблённый ребёнок, который не стал плохим, но активно хочет таким казаться. Он хочет свалить отсюда нахуй, желательно, конечно, с Тайлером. 

Это его мелочь и повод дожить, ну, может, до двадцати семи.


End file.
